Canada's All Stars Drag Race: Season 1
This is the first season of the spin off series Canada's All Stars Drag Race and features twelve competitors from the first four seasons of Canada's Drag Race for a second chance at the crown. They competed to be inducted into the Canadian Drag Race Hall of Fame. After 11 competitive episodes Dragon LeStrange became the first Hall of Fame inductee. In a surprise twist Runner Ups Anitta Drink and Max Danger returned for the sixth season of All Stars. All Star Contestants Contestant Progress Lipstick Choices Episodes Episode 1: All Star Variety Show * All Star Challenge: Entertain a live audience in an All Star Variety Show. * Top 2 All Stars: Sahara Shang-fil & Trey Semmé * Bottom 3: Anitta Drink, Mulana Majesty, & Tiko Hirosiki * Lip Sync Song: Successful ''by Ariana Grande * '''Lip Sync Winner:' Trey Semmé * Eliminated: Tiko Hirosiki Episode 2: The Gayest Rusical Ever! * All Star Challenge: Perform in a rusical showcasing gay history. * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Eleganza * Top 2 All Stars: Anitta Drink & Max Danger * Bottom 3: Jakob Dawn, Miss Peanut, Trey Semmé * Lip Sync Song: LGBT by cupcakKe * Lip Sync Winner: Anitta Drink * Eliminated: Jakob Dawn Episode 3: Iconic Designs * All Star Challenge: Create outfits using the same materials as iconic design challenges from the first four seasons of Canada's Drag Race * Top 2 All Stars: Dragon LeStrange & Mulana Majesty * Bottom 3: Miss Peanut, Peach Creme, The Tempest * Lip Sync Song: My Legs by Dragonette * Lip Sync Winner: Dragon LeStrange * Eliminated: Miss Peanut Episode 4: RuVenge of an All Star * All Star Challenge: Recreate the iconic RuVenge of the Queens segement from RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars Season 2. * Runway Theme: Runway RuDemption * Top 2 All Stars: Anitta Drink & Dragon LeStrange * Bottom 2: Mulana Majesty & Sahara Shang-fil * Lip Sync Song: Shut Up & Drive by Rihanna * Lip Sync Winner: Anitta Drink * Eliminated: Sahara Shang-fil Episode 5: All Star Snatch Game * All Star Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Canada's Next Drag Superstars' Iconic Outfits * Top 2 All Stars: Mulana Majesty & The Tempest * Bottom 3: Justice, Max Danger, Trey Semmé * Lip Sync Song: Starstrukk by 3OH!3 & Katy Perry * Lip Sync Winner: Mulana Majesty * Eliminated: Justice Episode 6: The All Star Ball * All Star Challenge: Create two looks (Best of You Branding and Hall of Fame Eleganza) to walk in the All Star Ball * Top 2 All Stars: Max Danger & Trey Semmé * Bottom 3: Dragon LeStrange, Mulana Majesty, The Tempest * Lip Sync Song: Fashion! by Lady GaGa * Lip Sync Winner: Trey Semmé * Eliminated: The Tempest Episode 7: Return of an All Star * All Star Challenge: Each current All Star is paired with an eliminated drags to create a nightclub hosting sketch. Current All Stars face normal elimination while eliminated drags have a chance to return. * Top 2 Current All Stars: Max Danger & Mulana Majesty * Top 2 Eliminated All Stars: Miss Peanut & The Tempest * Bottom 3: Dragon LeStrange, Peach Creme, Trey Semmé * Lip Sync Song: Call Me Mother by RuPaul * Lip Sync Winners & Returning All Stars: Miss Peanut & The Tempest * Eliminated: Trey Semmé Episode 8: All Star Stand-Up * All Star Challenge: Perform a stand up routine in front of an audience of CDR alumni. * Runway Theme: Camp * Top 2 All Stars: Anitta Drink & Dragon LeStrange * Bottom 2: Miss Peanut & Peach Creme * Lip Sync Song: Glorious ''by Cascada * '''Lip Sync Winner:' Dragon LeStrange * Eliminated: Peach Creme Episode 9: All Star Advertising * All Star Challenge: Create products that fit within your brand and star in an advertisement about them. * Runway Theme: Reveals * Top 2 All Stars: Max Danger & Mulana Majesty * Bottom 2: Miss Peanut & The Tempest * Lip Sync Song: Behind These Hazel Eyes ''by Kelly Clarkson * '''Lip Sync Winner:' Mulana Majesty * Eliminated: Miss Peanut Episode 10: All in the Drag Family * All Star Challenge: Makeover family members into parts of their drag families. * Top 2 All Stars: Dragon LeStrange & The Tempest * Bottom 3: Anitta Drink, Max Danger, Mulana Majesty * Lip Sync Song: La jeunesse féline par La Bronze * Lip Sync Winner: Dragon LeStrange * Eliminated: Mulana Majesty * FINAL FOUR ALL STARS: Anitta Drink, Dragon LeStrange, Max Danger, & The Tempest Episode 11: Crowning of an All Star * Guests: Shea Shoppe, Vantrillica, Nina Rossling, & Caiden Zaire * All Star Challenge: write and record verses and learn choreography for a new song to be performed live along with Canada's Next Drag Superstars. * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Eliminated: The Tempest * Top 3 All Stars of the Season: Anitta Drink, Dragon LeStrange, & Max Danger * Lip Sync Song: Responsitrannity by RuPaul * The First Inductee to the Canadian Drag Race Hall of Fame: Dragon LeStrange Episode 12: All Star Reunion Trivia * All Stars 1 is the first season... ** To have four main challenge winners in one week. ** To feature a 3 person lipsync.